1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relates to a method of forming nanocrystals and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus including a thin film having the nanocrystals, and more particularly, to a method of forming nanocrystals by a sputtering process and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus including a thin film having the nanocrystals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Processes of forming a thin film used in electronic devices include a deposition process, an electroplating process, a chemical vapor deposition process, or a sputtering process. Among the processes, the sputtering process is widely used because the sputtering process makes control of minute texture and constituents of a thin film easy and also makes mass production possible.
A sputtering technique is a film forming technique in which plasma is used for generating ions that hit a sputtering target so that atoms of the sputtering target are stacked on a substrate as a film. The sputtering technique is used for generating metal films, oxide films, nitride films, and semiconductor films in various manufacturing processes that are particularly used in semiconductor and photo-electronic industries.
When thin films are stacked at a low temperature by using a sputtering technique, amorphous films are formed. However, the amorphous films have limits in increasing the density or optical characteristics of the amorphous films. Although attempts have been made to overcome the limits in the thin-film forming process by doping or adding another material, the adding of a foreign material may deteriorate other desired characteristics of the thin films.